


Insane

by Akayuki_sekai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuki_sekai/pseuds/Akayuki_sekai
Summary: World just full of insanity... plain as that





	1. Chapter 1

"Mereka bilang anak itu terkutuk, ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan. Ayahnya meninggal tak lama setelahnya karena alasan yg tidak jelas. Mereka bilang karena dia memiliki hubungan dengan iblis"  
Iruka mengalihkan pandangan dari kurenai ke anak baru di panti mereka. Anak itu kurus dan lemah. Di tempat asalnya tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya karena kutukannya.  
"Hasil otopsi menyatakan ayahnya meninggal karena kelainan jantung kronis yang dia miliki sejak kecil. Ayahnya punya kondisi yang sama dengan anaknya. Kelainan pigmentasi. Dan sayangnya sepertinya anak ini juga memiliki kondisi yang lebih unik dari ayahnya"  
"Akan sulit baginya untuk diadopsi"kata iruka seraya menghela napas. Kurenai menyusul tak jauh dibelakangnya.  
Perhatian mereka teralihkan saat anak mungil di ranjang mulai gelisah. Sesaat kemudian mata bulat beriris biru menatap mereka. "Kalian tidak akan memukulkukan?"

"Tidak mau tahu. Kalau itachi tidak ada. Aku ingin ada yang menemaniku"  
Mikoto dan fugaku uchiha saling pandang. Mungkin mereka memang salah mengungkit masalah anak pertama mereka yang akan sekolah di luar negeri di tengah restoran tempat mereka makan siang dengan putra bungsu mereka. Itachi, putra pertama mereka akan bersekolah di luar negeri bulan depan dan anak bungsu mereka yang baru 7 tahun itu memiliki reaksi negatif terhadap hal itu. Sasuke tidak suka sendirian meskipun dia pemalu dan galak pada orang asing.  
"Sayang, nii-san mu pergi untuk sekolah. Dan itupun cuma 2 tahun"bujuk mikoto.  
"Karena itu aku ingin adik kecil"sasuke kesal kenapa orang tuanya susah sekali memahaminya. Permintaan kecil begitu pun di persulit.  
Tanpa memberi ayahnya kesempatan bicara sasuke melompat berdiri dari kursinya.   
"Pokoknya aku mau adik kecil....sekarang!"Teriak anak lelaki itu lantang. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.  
Wajah kedua orang tuanya memerah terutama saat pengunjung lain mulai terkikik geli. Ini benar-benar memalukan......

Setiap kamis memang dijadwalkan sebagai hari yang penuh harapan sekaligus menyebalkan bagi iruka. Benar, dia akan senang bila salah satu anak didiknya mendapat rumah baru. Dia punya harapan besar agar mereka mendapat kesempatan untuk memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik. Tapi juga menyebalkan. Bagaimanapun dia akan kehilangan seorang anak. Begitupun kamis pagi ini. Dia berjalan di depan sepasang suami istri yang ingin mengadopsi seorang anak lelaki. Mereka bilang anak mereka perlu teman dirumah. Alasan yang tidak cukup kuat bagi iruka. Tapi dari catatan kesehatannya nyonya uchiha tidak dapat memiliki bayi lagi.  
"Iruka-san, siapa anak itu?"  
Iruka berhenti dan menoleh pada anak yang di tanyakan nyonya mikoto. Seorang anak lelaki kecil yang sedang menggambar sendirian dilantai dekat meja dapur. Dia mengenakan topi rajut abu- abu dan kaos tangan panjang dengan warna yang sama. Iruka menghela napas.  
"Saya tidak yakin nyonya. Anak itu memiliki kondisi yang agak rumit. Dia agak..... berbeda"  
Alis fugaku berkerut. Kenapa dengan pengurus panti ini?Dia seperti tidak ingin mereka tahu soal anak itu. Fugaku berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di dekat anak itu.dari sudut matanya dia melihat iruka tersentak seakan ingin mencegahnya.  
"Nak siapa namamu?"  
Mata sipit dan tajam fugaku melebar saat anak itu mendongak. Iris mata anak itu biru dan rambut yang terlihat di atas telinga dan di tengkuknya pun berwarna keemasan.  
"Uzumaki naruto tuan"  
"Apa dia dari eropa iruka-san?"Bisik mikoto penasaran.  
Iruka tampak ragu sebelum menjawab "tidak. Naru mengalami kelainan pigmentasi. Dia semialbino. Dan kondisinya yang lain membuat kami ragu-ragu melepasnya untuk diadopsi. Bukannya berprasangka buruk"iruka sedikit berjengit saat fugaku menatapnya denga mata menyipit tajam "kami takut keluarga barunya tidak bisa mengakomodasi kondisinya"  
"Kondisi macam apa?"Tanya mikoto kesal. Suaranya dingin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto tiba di rumah uchiha. Dan sasuke bertemu dengan adik baru yang dia minta

Sasuke berlari secepat dia bisa. Ini hari terakhir sekolah sebelum libur akhir tahun. Dan ibu bilang adik barunya akan sampai hari ini. Dia mengabaikan ajakan suigetsu untuk berenang sore nanti dia pun mengabaikan ekspresi penasaran juugo. Mereka akan tahu besok. Besok dia akan memamerkan adik barunya.  
"Tadaima...."teriaknya seraya membuka sepatu dan meletakannya di rak. Ada sepatu asing yang terlihat lebih kecil dari miliknya. Senyum diwajahnya melebar. Setengah mendengarkan ibunya menjawab okaeri dari dapur, sasuke langsung melesat kesana. Terpeleset di lantai kayu yang licin sebelum berhenti di pintu dapur. Di meja makan duduk ibunya dan seorang anak lelaki kecil berambut kuning.   
"Sasuke sayang ini naru, otoutomu"  
Sasuke mendekat perlahan sementara mata biru sipit itu tetap mengikuti langkahnya. Dia duduk tepat di samping otoutonya."ibu,kenapa rambut naru kuning?"  
Sugetsu, juugo dan karin menunggu di dermaga kecil di danau. Sementara danau itu pun tidak kosong. Ada anak-anak lain yang sedang berenang. Suigetsu menatap anak-anak itu dengan iri. Tapi karin tidak mengizinkannya turun keair sebelum sasuke datang.  
"Itu sasuke... tapi dia dengan siapa?"gumam juugo menarik perhatian karin dan suigetsu.  
Benar saja. Sasuke berjalan tenang dengan menggandeng tangan anak yang lebih kecil darinya. Begitu sampai dihadapan temannya sasuke tersenyum bangga.  
"Teman-teman kenalkan ini adik baruku. Namanya naruto"  
Alis suigetsu berkerut. Karin dan juugo pun tampak ragu. Adik sasuke ini.... beda. Dia terlihat berbeda dari mereka. Matanya biru rambut yang terlihat di bawah topi rajut itu pun kuning.   
"Eum, aku karin"  
"Juugo"  
"Suigetsu..."  
Anak asing itu tersenyum ragu. Kedua mata sipitnya menjadi segaris "aku naruto. Senang bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sasuke nii"  
"Hei sasuke! Siapa itu? Dia aneh!"seru salah satu anak di danau. Sasuke tampak kurang senang sedang naruto tampak berusaha mengerutkan dirinya agar tidak terlihat. "Kenapa rambutnya kuning sasuke? Aneh"  
"Anak aneh.... anak aneh.... anak aneh...."ledek anak-anak itu melagukan ejekan mereka.  
Mereka orang-orang bodoh.mereka tahu apa. Naruto itu adik yang baik selalu menuruti kata-katanya. Aniki pun bilang mereka bodoh. Mereka tidak mengerti. Gara-gara mereka mengatai naruto aneh otoutonya tidak mau ikut bermain ke danau dengannya. Dia akan tinggal dirumah dengan itachi. Otoutonya itu pintar menggambar.   
"Sasuke,naruto itu datangnya darimana?"Tanya suigetsu seminggu setelah kejadian di danau.  
"Ayah dan ibu membawanya dari panti"  
"Kau tahu sasuke. Anak-anak yang lain bilang naruto itu monster. Dia itu kyuubi yang menyamar jadi manusia. Dia akan membawa kesialan padamu. Dia mengincar jantungmu"  
"Bodoh! Aniki bilang anak-anak di danau itu bodoh. Kau jangan ikut bodoh sui!"  
"Tapi ciri-cirinya memang mirip musang salju sasuke"kata suigetsu berkeras.  
"Itu hal yang bodoh"gumam sasuke keraguan mulai merayapi otaknya semakin dia memikirkan kata-kata suigetsu. Apa iya naruto itu monster kyuubi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies on an archives


	3. Not a chapter. Sorry

Shit happen... that what it is.... lame? yes. Tapi virus ada dan seluruh draft saya terhapus. Tapi saya akan berusaha. Maaf...

**Author's Note:**

> Saya perlu tahu kenapa penulisannya jadi begitu?


End file.
